Deathnote Academy
by 6-chan
Summary: All of your fave DN charas... plus some kooky girls and a freaky pervert! What happens when they all go to school? You'll have to read and find out!


EPISODE 1:  
THE GIRLS

Ally:

"Stupid frikking books!" I said under my breath and tossed my books onto my bed. I plopped down and sighed. I picked up a book that had fallen on the floor and put it on my beside table next to my two pictures. I picked the one up of my family. I smiled to myself.  
It was a family photo we had taken the day before so I could always have a piece of home. The other picture was of my friends at out going away party. I wiped a tear away and stood up.  
"Welp, here I am. I, Ally Jean, have made it." I announced to my pictures of family, friends, my John Travolta poster, and my mangas, still in their boxes. I looked at them and sighed.  
"Woop-dee-doo, more unpacking." I said and grabbed it.

Mary:

Humming a little song to myself, I started putting away my clothes. I grabbed a pile of tees and knocked over a something. I heard a crash and glass shatter and as I turned to look, a sharp pain came in my foot.  
"Crap!" I exclaimed and examined my foot. Glass. I looked at the floor and found I had knocked over a picture which was now broken.  
"Aww..." I said and picked it up. It was a picture of my dad before he died. I took the photo out of the frame and brushed it off.  
"Dad..." I said and kissed it. I set it down and wiped a tear from my cheek. I reached over to grab a piece of paper and stepped on my foot again.  
"Arg!" I said and hopped over to my desk. I wrote down 'Get new pic frame' and then hobbled to the bathroom. After healing my wound, I looked at myself in the mirror.  
"It's only been an hour and I'm homesick." I said to my reflection. "Me!" I laughed. I had been so excited to get here but now I'm missing home. I picked up my phone and called my mom.  
"Mary?" She answered.  
"Hi mom." She laughed.  
"Homesick already?" She always knew what was on my mind, even over the phone.

Misa:

"Grr!" I yelled and jumped off my bed. "Why hasn't Light come yet?" I asked and paced the room. Light's my boyfriend, you see, and he said he would stop by. But he hasn't yet! I picked up my picture of him and kissed it.  
"Ah..." I said and plopped on my bed. I stared at Light and giggled. I put it down and picked up my picture of my parents. They were killed in a bank robbery several years ago. I kissed that picture and sat up and turned the TV on.  
"Boring... boring... McDonald's... me... blah... uck...ou! Top Model!" I exclaimed and jumped a little on my bed. "Some day, I, Misa, will beat Tyra!" I said and watched intensely.

Aimee:

"I wanna be a billionaire, so freaking ba-a-ad!" I said and jumped on my bed. I was putting streamers around my room. "Hmm... oh yeah, pics!" I said and grabbed my pile of pictures. My family, my friends, my boyfriend, and others from school and such. I grabbed a roll of tape and began. The one, however, was everyone. A big picture of my friends, family, and boyfriend, together. On the frame everyone had signed it. 'We love you Aimee. Have fun. Study and party hard.' it read. I teared up a little and kissed it.  
"I miss you all." I said. "But I'm fine here." And I put in down.

Angel:

"BB..." I said and wiped a tear off the picture. "I wish you were here." I clenched my fist and put his picture down and quickly walked to the other side of the room. My older brother has been gone for several years and I really miss him. After my parents died, I really needed him, but he left for England. Some school, appearantly. And I haven't heard from him since. So I've been living on my own since. Which is fine, except for one thing.  
The day he left, I killed someone.  
Yep, the girl named Angel did something as devilish as murder someone.  
I looked back at his picture and my heart trembled at the memory of the day he left. I slumped down and cried.

Jamlee:

"Tooth brush, tooth paste, brush, straightener, curler... hmm?" I was going trough my bag of toiletries and putting them in my bathroom closet. I picked up a piece of paper. No... it was a picture. It was of me and my family at my 7th birthday. I was blowing out candles on a cake that said "Happy birthday Jamlee!" I laughed. So here I am, ten years later. I never would've thought this is were I would end up. I walked back into my room and put that picture on my wall. I smiled and went back to unpacking.

Silence:

"Why?" I asked at my picture. "Why?" I shook it. "You did this!" Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I was yelling at a picture of my dad. He's in the who caused my scar and my mother's death. He went drinking without telling us and then drove us to church and got in a crash. He lived, my mom didn't. "Why didn't you die?" I choked out and ripped his face in half. "Even on my first day here, you were drunk!" I said and tossed him in the trash. Usually I wasn't this upset, but he drove me here _drunk._ I picked up the picture of my mother.  
"I hardly knew you..." I said and tears plotted on her face. I wiped them off and swallowed really hard.  
"Now it's a new start. A redo." And I walked out into the hallway, into my new life.


End file.
